headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 650
Evening settles over Collinwood after a day of fear for the residents of the great house. For on the previous night a woman died mysteriously and the mystery surrounding her death still troubles those who knew her. On this night another event will take place; an event just as mysterious; one which will change the destiny of Victoria Winters forever. Synopsis Roger Collins enters Collinwood and tells Elizabeth that the coroner's report has ruled Madame Findley's death as a heart attack. Elizabeth is incredulous and insists that there was more to the woman's mysterious demise than a simple heart attack. Roger dismisses her concerns, but still tries to console her. Victoria Winters comes into the drawing room and is in a state of great distress. She asks Liz and Roger if someone else could look after the children that evening. When Roger and Liz ask her what is the matter she tells them that she needs to sit in her room and wait for Jeff Clark. Roger tries to convince her that her husband is gone and that he is never coming back. Vicki is convinced however that Jeff is going to return to her. She begins acting hysterical and refuses to accept the notion that she will never see her again. She runs out of the room and back upstairs. Roger appears genuinely concerned for Vicki's well-being and wonders if Barnabas Collins might be able to help her through her grieving period. He takes it upon himself to go up to the Old House to see him. In her bedroom, Vicki stares at a seemingly broken wristwatch, hoping that it will begin ticking. She believes that when it does, Jeff will appear to her. Just as she had hoped, the watch begins ticking. Elated, she calls out to Jeff. A strange glow begins to emanate in the room before her eyes. The wraith-like voice of her husband calls out to her, but warns, that he can never return to her. Vicki calls out for Jeff, begging him to come to her. There is a knock at the door and the glowing image disappears. Elizabeth enters the room and Vicki is now again in a state of tears. She tells her that Jeff was here, but now he is gone again and may never return. Vicki decides that she must leave Collinwood. Elizabeth asks her to postpone such rash decisions until she has had a chance to calm down. She tells Vicki that Barnabas has come to visit and would like to see her. Barnabas enters Vicki's bedroom and Liz excuses herself. Vicki is glad to see him and reiterates her intent on leaving Collinwood. Barnabas is shocked by the news and tries to convince her to stay. He then asks her to marry him. Vicki is honored at the proposal and regrets that she must say no. Rejected, Barnabas takes his leave. and Vicki]] After he exits, the image of Jeff Clark appears in the room next to Vicki. However, this is Jeff as he appeared in his past life when he lived under the name Peter Bradford back in the 1700s. Vicki is overwhelmed with emotion and the two embrace. He tells her that the strength of her love enabled him to return to her, but only for a few moments. Soon, he must return to his own time period. He confirms what Vicki always believed: that the spirit of Peter Bradford lived on inside of Jeff Clark. Vicki tells him that she wants to go with him, no matter where or when it might be. Downstairs, Roger prepares to leave for a business trip to London. Before exiting, he asks Barnabas to watch over Liz for him while he's gone. He is worried about her mental state. Liz enters the room and is surprised to see Barnabas. She says that she just passed Vicki's door and overheard her talking to a man. She assumed that she had still been talking to Barnabas. Suspicious of what this might mean, Barnabas and Liz hurry upstairs. The door is locked so Barnabas has to force it open. As Liz and he walk inside, they find Peter Bradford and Victoria Winters arm in arm. The clock strikes and both of them disappear before their eyes - back into the forgotten past. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc 4 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 11 and disc 68 of Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Roger Davis * Closing still: Collinwood hallway * This episode was recorded on December 13th, 1968. * Final appearance of Betsy Durkin as Victoria Winters. * Roger scoffs at the idea of Madame Findley's death being anything other than ordinary, yet still maintains that somebody tried to murder him in his own house only a few evenings prior. * Through the course of the series, the roles of Jeff Clark and Peter Bradford were both played by Roger Davis. Allusions * Victoria Winters and Jeff Clark/Peter Bradford were married in episode 637. In that same episode, Jeff was pulled back to his normal timeline. The presence of Peter Bradford being connected to the watch originated in episode 642. * Elizabeth makes reference to Mrs. Johnson. Mrs. Sarah Johnson is the Collins' family housekeeper. She hasn't appeared since episode 615. * Janet Findley was a medium that Liz hired to investigate psychic disturbances at Collinwood. She was killed by the spirit of Quentin Collins in episode 649. Bloopers * During Barnabas and Vicki's conversation, noise from the production crew members can be heard in the background. * Peter Bradford tells Vicki to "take my hand" even though they are already holding hands. Quotes * Roger Collins: The woman died of natural causes. Its terrible, I know, but there's nothing mysterious about it. * Roger Collins: Vicki, do you believe that you are being entirely rational? * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: I believe she's going to go on grieving for him until the day she dies. * Victoria Winters: Please. Let the power of love bring you back to me. * Barnabas Collins: I think you're making a mistake, Vicki - deserting the people who love you. * Barnabas Collins: I know its too early to ask, but Vicki... I want you to be my wife. * Victoria Winters: In many ways I feel something like love for you. * Peter Bradford: Vicki, centuries separate us. That's why you'll have to forget me. External Links * * * * ---- Category:1968 television episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Chronologized